Everything I do, I do for them
by Pvt. Caboose
Summary: Changed the name. Zuko always thought he would enjoy being the Fire Lord. But when things like emotion and conscience are luxuries, how far will he go to ensure the welfare of his people? Zukocentric with eventual Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a one shot I've been thinking about writing and finally got around to. basically it's what I always thought was an inevitable ending to the War, but would never be included in the series because, let's face it, it's a kid's show. I've been an Avatard from the beginning and enjoyed what I've seen, and I hope all of you enjoy this one shot as well. If you think I should try to continue, please let me know in a review.

Fire Lord Zuko could feel their eyes on him. He hoped that his subjects could see his reluctance, and he hoped the delegates from the other nations were blind to it. He was walking slowly and purposefully to the other end of the Agni Kai arena, which had been commandeered for the event. Although he was keeping tight control over his composure, Zuko couldn't help but smirk internally at how fitting this was. It seemed wrong to him to think such thoughts, after all he had to wonder whether his father was even capable of what he was about to do. He told himself Ozai could do anything, that he was a depraved monster who thought it was his Divine Right to rule the world for all eternity, and that gave him a little comfort. Just a little.

Even though he was completely dressed in ornate Fire Nation armor, he was doing this in the interest of peace. The other nations would never trust him or his people if he couldn't pull this off. Of course he had some ulterior motives, but those never strong enough to influence him, especially since he had stronger ones which made him regret every step he took. Of course he had searched for loopholes, he had searched the official documents from one end to the other, and there was no way out. Since his recent coronation, time he probably should have spent on matters of state were instead spent on pouring over scrolls written by the most clever lawyers and diplomats from the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe, all ensuring that only one thing could be done or hostilities would resume.

He hated Aang. While it was true he had befriended the Avatar after he became his firebending teacher, even officially becoming a member of the "Gaang" as they put it, it would be a long time before he could ever forgive him for being so weak. Zuko's eyes traveled with solemn indifference over the crowd as he continued to walk, until they met the eyes of the Avatar, at which point they displayed a burning fury. Aang was writhing in his seat under The Fire Lord's gaze, his face filled with sorrow and confusion. In fact if it wasn't for Katara calming him down there's no telling what he would have done.

_You naïve little brat!_ Zuko thought to himself. _How could you not have seen this coming? How could you have left me to do YOUR dirty work? You will never understand how painful this is! Dammit why couldn't you just keep your destiny to yourself?! _

Of course these thoughts were not the only reason Zuko hated Aang at the moment. He would never admit it, but he was also angry with himself for not seeing this sooner. In retrospect it should have been obvious, and it infuriated him that there was nothing he could do about it. He was even a little angry at Iroh for putting this off until Zuko had taken the throne. Of course all of these ideas and emotions paled in comparison to one thought. It was more of an epiphany really, and when it had struck him a few weeks ago it had stopped him dead in his tracks. Zuko had realized that with what he was about to do, there was a very good chance he would never see his mother again.

Aang felt confused. What had he done wrong? What could he have possibly done that would make Zuko hate him this much? Hadn't he done the right thing? He never could have brought himself to do the alternative, and Zuko knew that, didn't he? What he had done seemed merciful at the time, but seeing the anger and hurt in Zuko's eyes, he wasn't that sure anymore. More than anything he was just glad Katara was there to comfort him.

Katara felt torn. Both Aang and Zuko were in needed someone to talk to, someone to get them through this, but she could only help one without the other hating her for it. She could barely imagine how Zuko was feeling at the moment, but at the same time she knew Aang felt responsible for what was happening, and confused as to why Zuko could ever hate him for it. She was Aang's girlfriend, so she should comfort him. After all, Zuko had Mai to talk to, right? Oh who was she kidding, Mai was silent and moody all the time. She was probably the last person that Zuko needed to talk to, and on top of that he probably needed consoling more. Mai was all wrong for Zuko anyway, she had no emotional range, was always a bore during conversations, not to mention she was stuck up and rude. Katara didn't even think she was that pretty. Zuko needed someone who could stand up to him, someone who didn't take things for granted, someone more like…she stopped herself. This wasn't the first time her thoughts had wandered in this direction, and as usual she tried hard to blot them out. Aang was her boyfriend; it wasn't like she could just turn her back on him. This whole thing was confusing, and here wasn't the best place to think about it.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph for the most part felt the same way. All of them were glad to see that the whole war was finally coming to an end, and as none of them were in a major position of power, none of them noticed the mountain of problems that would be its aftermath. They all felt bad for Aang and Zuko, and would try to comfort them if they knew how. They didn't though, so they weren't going to try. The only major difference of opinion belonged to Toph, who hoped Katara could help Aang feel better, but also wanted her to comfort Zuko so she could try it with Aang.

Iroh felt terrible. This was not a good way for a Fire Lord to start his reign. In fact this was one of the worst ways imaginable. How anyone expected this of Zuko would always be a mystery to him. He had watched his nephew turn from a happy young prince to a teenager obsessed with his honor and the capture of the Avatar, and finally into the man he was today. What was worse was that he knew Zuko would go through with it, and do it all with an uncaring look on his face. He was afraid more than anything that this would scar Zuko for life, and would affect his decisions as Fire Lord.

Zuko had finally reached his destination at the other end of the arena. He gazed down at his father, still struggling with his chains. Ozai had never fully come to terms with the fact that he could no longer firebend, and his megalomania only grew worse when the Avatar took away his bending. Having even a brief taste of such power was not something that is easily forgotten.

"So, you're my executioner." he spat out the words with as much contempt as was possible.

"Consider it a mercy, father," Zuko replied. "If I had handed you over to the other nations it would take weeks for you to die. With me it will all be over in an instant."

"So that's how you justify killing your own father. I was wondering if you could. Of course you won't actually do it," his voice sounded shakier, as if he didn't entirely believe his own words. They regained their conviction after a brief pause. "You're too _weak_. I'm the only one who knows where your mother is, and without me you will never find her."

"So be it."

"What!" Ozai was shocked by his son's indifference. "You can't possibly be serious! For years you've been demanding to know where she is, and now you're just going to give up?"

"There's no getting around the ruling. Now, do you have any last words?" Zuko got in position, extending his right arm from his body as well as his middle and index fingers from his hand. He began to go through the necessary motions moving his arm slowly as the charge began to build up. After Ozai's defeat he was still four years too young to legally be crowned Fire Lord, so while Uncle had ruled the country as regent he had plenty of time to practice firebending.

"You won't do it! You can't do it! I'm your father!" Ozai was thrashing around in his chains, the dead man's dance they call it.

"Please," he continued to beg, twisting and struggling like a fish out of water, "I am your father! You are my son! I…I…I love you!"

"The feeling's mutual." With that Zuko sent the bolt of lighting straight into his father's heart. Ozai roared in pain for what seemed like an eternity, until finally his head slumped down onto his torso, which sagged forward despite the restraining influence of the chains. His body was still twitching from all the electricity running through it, but that meant nothing. He was dead.

It was then that Zuko realized how he had to rule. He would always put his country before his personal feelings. Every decision he would make would put the welfare of his people first and his conscience and emotions second. He would do everything and anything to restore the Fire Nation to glory, and to maintain balance with the other nations. He would do anything, but that didn't mean he would like it.

* * *

Well that's the end of it. Once again please review, and tell me if you think I should continue. On the off-chance you do, I'm open to suggestions, although I have a rough idea already of where this story would go. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Although I didn't get a ton of reviews, I like this idea enough that I'm gonna expand on it anyway. This chapter mainly sets up what I'm going to do later on in the story. I hope you enjoy it. I revised it when I found some typos that I had missed earlier.

_

* * *

You have got to be kidding me, _Zuko thought to himself as he listened to an Earth Kingdom "diplomat" rant about how the Fire Nation was behind on its payments. Even with Iroh's brilliant negotiation skills, war debts were still part of the initial peace treaty. Uncle had made sure they were reasonable. However, all reasonable really meant was that Fire Nation treasurers could find the strength not to weep in public, and that the officials from the other nations could only mutter obscenities under their breath. This had been his fifth time attending a meeting of the International Council for Peace and Stability, and he hated this meeting almost as much as the one where it was suggested that Zuko should kill his own father.

"Well, _Your Highness_?" a general from the Northern Water Tribe asked, pronouncing Zuko's title as if it were an insult, "Where is the money you promised us? We had agreed that you would pay five hundred thousand gold pieces to the Earth Kingdom this month and ten thousand to the Northern Water Tribe. Where is the money?"

"The money in question is being used to provide for veterans and their families." Zuko replied icily.

"Provide them with what? Better Weapons? More Armor?" the same "diplomat" demanded.

"Food, actually. My people are always my first concern."

"Well if you really were concerned about your people you would make your payments on time!" bellowed another general, this time from the Earth Kingdom. He, like many others, failed to notice that the temperature in the room was steadily rising.

"Was that a threat? I was to understand that peace was in your country's best interest. Don't worry, The Fire Nation will pay off its debts, but there is a better currency than gold to do it with."

"If not gold, then what?" another delegate asked incredulously.

"Weapons." As soon as Zuko said that, the entire council went silent.

"I can't believe you would suggest something like that! The Earth Kingdom has more than enough swords and pikes, no small thanks to the aggressive nature of The Fire Nation!"

"Believe me if I was referring to swords and pikes we would not be having this conversation." Smoke was literally creeping out of the Fire Lord's ears. He didn't know how much longer it would be before he hit someone in this room with a fireball. His mask of calmness was cracking, although at the moment it was only a hairline fracture.

"The Fire Nation actually has a surplus of tanks and war balloons, both of which are valuable commodities to say the least. This would not only reduce my army to a defensive force, but would allow your own armies to be better prepared to resist any hostilities. We could even modify them for you so they would be better suited for other benders. Of course that would drive the value up a bit…"

"Absolutely not!" shouted the general. "There is no way we will ever let you use those metal monstrosities to—"

"I like the idea." Everyone in the room spun around to face the man who had just spoken. Zuko envied the Earth King. As a figurehead, he normally just had to be in the right place at the right time, and not consider himself with politics. When the Earth King wanted something done though, the very pedestal his advisors had placed him on which allowed them to rule in his name meant that his will was eventually done, no matter how bad the idea was.

"Your Majesty, please reconsider," the general begged. "Your Person is far too great to deal with such paltry matters as war debts. Please, leave it to us."

"You should be honored, general, that the Earth King has condescended to speak of such paltry matters, and surely the word of a man that great should be followed to the letter." Zuko couldn't help but mock the poor man. He really did deserve it.

"Do we have an agreement, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I think we do Your Majesty. Chief Arnook, can we count you in as well?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Good," Zuko said cheerily, his mood considerably lightened since his plan had worked. "Now about what would the value for such devices be?"

At this point all hell broke loose. Delegates were arguing for everything from one gold piece to the entire month's payment for just one tank. After what seemed like hours of negotiations, the value was finally set at one thousand gold pieces per tank, and 500 per war balloon.

"I'm afraid you will all have to continue without me." Zuko announced. "My aides are well aware of my positions, but as I'm sure you know I must deal with matters of state." He rose to leave, but was stopped by yet another irate diplomat.

"Not so fast! Before you go, I think we all have a right to know why the naval blockade is still up!" Zuko sighed and once again began to explain himself.

"The blockade is still up because the Fire Nation still needs to be defended. Need I remind you that there are still those on both sides who are unhappy with the idea of peace? None of them have great love for me or my country, and an attack is not only probable, but inevitable. I am sorry to rush off, but really I must be going." Zuko walked out of the room of bickering diplomats and shut the thick doors behind him. They were soundproof for a reason.

* * *

Meanwhile Mai and Iroh were playing a game of Pai Sho. When they heard the large doors of the council room slam shut, they looked out the window just in time to see a large plume of fire shoot out above the rooftops, accompanied by a furious roar.

"Well, Zuko's out early." Mai remarked.

"Yes, he is," Iroh replied. "And judging by the looks of it, negotiations went very well today."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Iroh shouted as he ran up to meet his nephew. "How did things go?"

"Better than usual, Uncle. But after that I think paperwork is starting to sound fun."

"Well before you get into that we need to talk."

"About?"

"An heir."

"W-what?! Why?"

"Because you are the last of the Royal Family, Fire Lord Zuko. Most Fire Lords already have several children by their coronation. I've been speaking with some of the nobles, and they want to know when you will announce your choice."

Zuko thought on it for a while. Eventually he came to a decision.

"Tell them I'll announce who my bride will be in three months. If I haven't done it by then, you can choose one for me."

"Wait, three months? Fire Lord Zuko, I was recommending that you pop the question to Mai, why are you waiting so long?"

"Well, Uncle," Zuko said with a smile, "I have to consider all the options."

"Fire Lord Zuko, three months is hardly enough time to do that!"

"It's enough time to pretend that's what I'm doing."

"Oh, I see. You might want to break the news to Mai then, you see…I…got her hopes up a bit." Zuko groaned when he heard that. He would have to explain his reasoning to Mai, and although he knew she wouldn't show it, she would probably be angry with him.

"I'll get right on it Uncle."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Iroh called after him.

"Yes?"

"One more thing before I forget, you haven't seen your sister in a while."

"I'll do that too."

* * *

Zuko sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. Unfortunately, everything that reached his desk was of "national importance", so he had to read it. How signing an order form for the specific type of juice requested by the Earth King's pet bear was of national importance, he would never know. He had sent for Mai, and just as he expected she had arrived on time.

"So…" she began in a disinterested tone, "your uncle said there was something you might want to ask me about?" She was gazing rather conspicuously at her ring finger, although even without such an obvious gesture Zuko would have gotten the hint.

"Mai, I'm going to hold off on proposing to you for a couple of months, and I've let the nobles know about it, is that okay?"

"Huh?" Mai raised her head to look at him, to see if he was joking. Her eyebrows were raised an inch or so, but the rest of her face remained unchanged. It was a look that only someone who had known her as long as Zuko would recognize as surprise.

"Believe me if I didn't have a good reason I wouldn't be doing this."

"Well can I hear it?" she asked indignantly. There was still barely a hint of that indignation in her voice, but Zuko picked up on it. "Is there any reason that you want a bunch of giggling girls running through the palace which somehow makes sense?"

"It's the nobles. I want them to think they can influence my decisions."

"But I thought you said you weren't going to let them."  
"I'm not. I just want them to think they can. If I can make them think they have some sort of influence over me, then they'll be content and won't stick their noses where they don't belong."

"So keeping the nobles happy is more important to you than our relationship?" she asked with just a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"Mai, we've been over this before. Look—"

"I understand. It's okay." The only sign of Mai's disappointment was a slight twitching of her lips. Zuko couldn't stand it. He got up from his desk and walked over to Mai. Reaching out with his hand, he gently turned her head to face him.

"It's going to be you." he said with confidence. From her uncharacteristic smile it was clear that she believed him. He kissed her lightly and tactfully sent her away. The spark in their relationship may have gone away years ago, but Mai fit all the criteria for being Fire Lady, and that was all he was looking for in a wife. He would be sure to be as emotionally unavailable to the swarms of girls that would probably infest his palace in the coming months, because if he fell in love, then that would just make his life that much harder. What the hell, he could always take a mistress. _But enough of that,_ he thought. _It's time I paid my sister a visit._

* * *

After a long walk to the lowest part of the dungeon, he finally found the door he wanted. The guard opened it for him, and he stepped inside the small dank cell. A small jet of fire from his index finger produced enough light to see by, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Azula had been busy since he had last seen her. She was currently standing with her back against the wall; arms raised high like a great conqueror accepting the praise of her soldiers. Her fingernails were no longer long and sharp. They were now short, rounded, and bleeding. As Zuko looked around the room he could see she had used them to carve an intricate mural into the walls of the cell. All around her soldiers were bowing down, no two faces alike, and when she stood exactly where she was now, it looked like she was wearing the helm of the Phoenix King with a great palace behind her. It was a magnificent work of art. Zuko sighed. Even in her insanity she was still better than him at something.

Azula herself, on the other hand, was a mess. Her hair was long and disheveled, her skin was flaky and rough, she looked like she had not been eating, and there was a crazed look in her bloodshot eyes.

"Who would dare stand in the presence of the Phoenix Queen?!" she bellowed.

"It is I, Fire Lord Zuko." he thought he would indulge her a bit.

"Zuzu! Are you here to answer for your crimes against your nation, your father, and your Queen?"

"No. I am here to inform you—"

"It doesn't matter, you will still pay for your offences!" She shot out her fist at him, intent on sending a blast of fire his way. She tried again, but once more it was pointless. She had forgotten that the Avatar had taken way her bending, and when she remembered her entire fantasy came crashing down around her. She fell to her knees, sobbing as reality struck her with the fury of and angry badger-mole. Zuko didn't want to break the news to her now, but didn't know when he could show up next.

"Father's dead," he told her, perhaps a bit too flatly. "I killed him." Azula was now completely out of her delusion, and could barely find the words to speak.

"Zuzu, how could you?" she asked. "Father loved me! He was the only one who ever loved me, and you killed him! Why?" She was still as self-centered as ever, but he owed her an explanation.

"He was going to be executed. Either I killed him and he went instantly or the Earth Kingdom tortured him for weeks and then slowly crushed him under a pile of rocks."

"Well except for the part where you betrayed us all in the first place and were instrumental in the execution of your own father long before you actually killed him I guess that seems fair," she replied in her normal tone of voice. "Of course it's just more proof that you're weak."

"And just how is it proof of that?"

"Well if it were my enemy, I would have watched them torture him with a huge smile on my face."

"That's just proof you're demented."

"What else is new?"

"I've decided not to kill you."

"Aaaw, thanks Zuzu, I really appreciate it." She was as sarcastic as ever too. "It's because of father, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You hated killing father and now you could never bring yourself to execute your poor baby sister. That's right, isn't it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" he shot back. She had hit the nail on the head.

"My, my, Zuzu. I didn't realize all that pressure is making you make such poor decisions. I think you need a hobby." She started to giggle. After a few minutes it had turned into deranged laughter and hardly sounded like it was going to stop. She was having one of her fits again. Zuko couldn't bear to watch, so he just left.

* * *

He was too stressed out to sleep. All the pressures of the day had made him restless. He needed a vent. He needed somewhere where he could dispose of the day's frustrations, he needed…he stopped himself as he gazed at the two decorative broadswords and blue mask that hung above his bed. Maybe Azula was right. He needed a hobby.

* * *

Well That's the end of a revised chapter two. If you liked it, tell me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer that says I don't own Avatar is probably in order but I think that goes without saying. On the subject of pairings, I won't reveal them right away, although you can probably figure it out just from reading.

"Look! The mighty Fire Lord finally takes time out of his busy schedule to visit his friends! How kind of you Your Highness!" Sokka shouted with both glee and sarcasm.

"Yeah Sparky, it's about time!" Toph hollered when she felt him coming.

"I'm glad I could come too," he told the small throng of friends currently sitting about in the courtyard. "And that's Fire Lord Sparky to you!" They all laughed at his joke, which he appreciated since they weren't doing it out of politeness like all his advisors. He was shocked that he wasn't tired after his little adventure the night before; in fact he hadn't slept that well in months. _This could actually wind up being a good day_, he thought. He shook hands politely with Suki, who was pregnant _again_ with Sokka's third child, then bowed out of mock reverence to Toph Bei Fong, Master Earthbender. He continued to shake hands with Haru and Teo, and when he tried to do so with Sokka he was neither pleased nor surprised when the big idiot enveloped him in a hug. Katara also hugged him tightly for a moment and then let go, glad he could actually make it. But something was missing; something that he didn't want to be there, but he knew should be anyway.

"Where's Aang?" he asked. It was addressed to everyone but he was looking at Katara. If anyone could shed some light on the matter, it was her. She sighed and began to speak.

"We had a fight and he won't come out of his room."

"I'm sorry to hear that." That was a lie. That little bastard deserved every moment of the pain he was feeling for making Zuko kill his father. Well, he wasn't so little anymore. In the four years after the War ended, the Avatar had hit his growth spurt. He was still a few inches shorter than Zuko, but it wasn't as noticeable as it had been when they first met. Although he had never taken his vow of celibacy, Aang had still kept his head shaved in the traditional style of the monks. This change of appearance had not signaled a change in behavior, however. He was still as immature as he was at the end of the War, at least up until recently. In Zuko's opinion, defeating Ozai without killing him had sheltered the Avatar. It had allowed him to keep his juvenile delusions about how the world worked. Perhaps it was the former Fire Lord's execution that had jarred him out of it, Zuko didn't know. But what he did know was that if the brat wasn't his normal cheery self, he doubted he could enjoy what little time he had with his friends.

"I'll go talk to him," Zuko said as he walked briskly towards Aang's room.

"Zuko, are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara asked him. "I mean I couldn't even—"

"It'll just take a second." Zuko opened the door to Aang's room and walked inside. The Avatar was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but it was fairly obvious that he was depressed.

"Hey, I heard you and Katara had a fight." Zuko called into the room.

"It wasn't anything important, Katara and I fight all the time."

"I don't need to feel your heartbeat to tell that you're lying. It was about the execution, wasn't it?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Not only did Aang look depressed, but he sounded like it too.

"Well then you'll just have to listen." Zuko cleared his throat. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, Aang…I understand that you had a problem with killing my father. At the time you thought you were doing the right thing, I realize that. What I'm mad about is that you didn't have the foresight to see his execution coming. You're the Avatar, at some point you'll probably have to kill someone. Had you started with my father then it would have all been a lot easier…I mean, for me anyway. Well…what I'm trying to say is that I…I…I forgive you."

"Really?" Aang was overwhelmed with joy.

"No." The Avatar sighed and let his face slump back into his hands when he heard this. "At least not yet. But hey, I'll get over it eventually, and you moping around won't make that go any faster. C'mon, the sooner you're back to you're goofy self the sooner things get back to normal between us." Aang reluctantly climbed off the bed and exited the room with Zuko. If this would make it easier for Zuko to forgive him, Aang would do it. Zuko was just shocked that he had comforted someone. He would make a mental note to avoid such situations in the future.

When they came back into the courtyard everyone was glad to see them. Aang's presence put everyone at ease and they talked for quite a while, relaxing and reminiscing about old times. Eventually the conversation turned to Zuko.

"So," Sokka began. "The Fire Lord seems awfully happy today, did you just miss us or did something happen recently?" Sokka raised his eyebrows a few times, causing Suki to elbow him in the stomach.

"You're such a pig sometimes, you know that?"

"Maybe, but I'm your pig." Sokka leaned in and kissed his wife.

"Actually I've taken up a hobby." Zuko interjected to break up the sentimental moment.

"Really, what is it?" Toph was the one who asked. She wanted to see whether it was true or not.

"I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough." Damn! She couldn't work with an evasive answer.

"Well, speak of The Fire God!" Katara said as a messenger hawk flew down and landed on Zuko's shoulder. He gave Katara a frown to show his disapproval for speaking of Agni in such a derogatory manner.

"Feel free to insult the state religion of the Fire Nation in front of its ruler everyone." Zuko added sarcastically as he opened the letter attached to the bird's foot.

"Lemme see!" shouted Aang as he snatched the letter away from Zuko and read it aloud in a pompous voice designed solely to mock a courtier.

Your Royal Highness,

We are pleased to inform you that an assassination plot against your most important person has been foiled the infamous rogue commonly known as the Blue Spirit. The man who orchestrated the assassination attempt, one General Zheng, brother-in-law of the deceased Admiral Zhao, is dead, and his accomplice, The Lady Xia, was put under arrest when she was found tied to a chair with an unofficial wanted poster of Your Royal Highness and a forged document declaring her your bride to be. We are all sincerely glad that no harm has befallen you, and we wish you to reign for many more years.

Your Faithful Servants,

The Palace Guard

"Wow. So is this Blue Spirit guy taking out all your assassins before they can get to you?" Haru asked, completely unaware of why just about everyone except for him and Teo had knowing smiles on their faces.

"You might say that. I already knew what the Blue Spirit had done before this letter came, and in much more detail too."

"Why am I not surprised?" Katara grinned.

"Well c'mon, tell us about it!" Teo shouted. Everone leaned in to listen to him. This was going to be good.

"Well if you insist." Zuko couldn't help himself:

"A few hours after midnight the room was dark and foreboding. General Zheng looked out the window from where he stood behind his desk, clearly getting a good look at the vibrant nightlife of the Capital City, with deep hatred of the Great and Merciful Fire Lord Zuko. A beautiful woman was standing on the other side of the desk, watching him with interest. She was stunning, her rosy cheeks and fair skin looked marvelous in the moonlight, and suffice it to say she had a variety of other things going for her as well. I…I mean the Blue Spirit was sorry to see a pretty face like her had ever gotten mixed up in this business at all. He dropped down from his hiding place on the chandelier in perfect silence, and wasn't noticed by either the general or the girl until he walked up to the desk and slammed a piece of paper down on it. It was a fake wanted poster with a picture of me dressed like a small child on it, calling me "The Boy King" and demanding my head for the alleged crimes of High Treason and the death of my father. General Zheng turned to face m..._the Blue Spirit_! He turned to face the Blue Spirit, and gave him a stern, angry look.

"'Ah, the infamous Blue Spirit,' Zheng said with a grin. 'My brother-in-law told me all about you. He said you were a formidable warrior. But he also said you were a traitor. What are you doing here?' The Blue Spirit pointed to the wanted poster down on Zheng's desk. Zheng could only grin.

"'So you've switched sides, have you? Care to tell me why?' As always, the Blue Spirit didn't say a word. 'Of course you wouldn't,' Zheng continued, 'Maybe you've had a change of heart, maybe you just like working for the underdog, I won't pretend to understand your reasoning. But there is something that _you_ need to understand. You are not needed here. The plan to assassinate the Fire Lord is already complete.' It didn't take a brilliant mastermind like the Blue Spirit to realize that Zheng was a fool. I turned to leave. Lady Xia, who up until that time had been unable to take her gorgeous eyes off The Blue Spirit's muscled physique, spoke up.

"'Would you like to know what it is?' she asked. The Blue Spirit turned and nodded. Of course he wanted to know! At first Zheng wasn't sure it was a good idea, but Xia convinced him otherwise. She has that effect on men.

"'Well,' she continued, 'Since The Fire Lord has announced that he will choose his bride in three months—"

"Wait a minute! You never said anything about choosing a—"

"Just shut up and let him finish the story, Sugar Queen!"

"Anyway, their whole plan was to have Xia romance me to the point where she could get me alone, murder me, and then produce a forged will that would say that I wanted her crowned Fire Lady even though I had died, and then she would marry Zheng and start a new dynasty." Gasps could be heard from Suki and Teo. Toph rolled her eyes. When he was satisfied that they had gotten the shock out of their systems, Zuko went on.

"'Well now you know too much,' Zheng told me, 'So now I'm afraid you have to die.' With that he shot a large ball of fire at the Blue Spirit, but I dodged it with ease. Then I leapt onto Zheng's desk, and then leapt up again as a jet of fire shot out from his foot. Doing a back flip over his head the Blue Spirit pulled out one of the broadswords he always had slung over his back and decapitated him with ease in midair. He then turned to Lady Xia, who was batting her eyes at him. She walked over to the Blue Spirit, but he held out his sword at her, warning her to keep her distance. She moved gracefully around it and was soon so close to me that he could feel her hot breath through one of the air holes in the mask.

"'Please,' she begged, 'let me see your face.' Xia began to slowly lift his mask away, but the Spirit stopped her, so it only revealed the lower half of his face.

"'That's okay,' she cooed, gently stroking his chin, 'I only need to see your lips.' With that she pressed her full, voluptuous lips against mine…I mean his, against his. However she made the mistake of wrapping her arms around the Blue Spirit, and he felt the dagger hidden in her sleeve. Before she had a chance to use it he jabbed her in the back with the butt of his broadsword, knocking her out and causing the dagger to fall out of her sleeve and clatter to the floor. After searching her for more weapons, I tied her to the chair and then the Blue Spirit was off."

"Are you sure that's how it really happened, Sparky?"  
"Positive, Toph. I have no reason to doubt the Blue Spirit and neither do you."

"But I thought the Blue Spirit didn't kill anybody." Aang added.

"He isn't the same person he was when you met him Aang."

"Aang, did you really meet the Blue Spirit?" Teo couldn't hide his fascination.

"Well, yeah, I mean he's right—" Toph covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence. Zuko glanced at the sundial and his eyes widened in horror.

"Well I've gotta go, it's getting late and I'm behind on my paperwork. Goodbye!" Zuko got up and began walking out of the garden. He smiled as everyone waved to him, almost wishing Mai was there. No, she hated his friends.

"The way Zuko told that story it was like he was there himself!" Haru exclaimed. He looked around confusedly when he saw everyone laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

* * *

When Zuko finally got back to his study, he was dismayed to discover a flock of messenger hawks had decided to roost there. He knew what this was about. Getting out several pieces of parchment along with a brush and an inkpot, he began to read each letter, writing down the important parts on the parchment. They all read the same. _Dear Fire Lord Zuko…coming to stay in the city for three months…lovely daughter(s)…come visit…nobleman's signature._ He was regretting his decision already. A few hours into it (Zuko couldn't believe there were that many) he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?!" he shouted to the butler on the other side of the door.

"My Lord, the Water Tribe Peasant to see you."

"Send her in."

"How did you know it was me and not my brother?" Katara inquired when she heard Zuko say "her".

"Because," Zuko replied, "the servants have cruel nicknames for all of you, Sokka's is different."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know." Katara giggled at that.

"Well, anyway," she paused for a moment before continuing, "I was wondering If I could stay a little longer, you know, after everyone else has left."

"Sure, no problem. I have a bad feeling that the guest wing is going to be crowded, so would it be alright if I set you up with a room in the family wing of the palace? I'd be right there if you needed anything."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good. Any reason you want to stay longer?" There was nothing in his voice but curiosity.

"Well, it's just…right after you left Aang and I got in another fight, and I kinda wanna take a break from traveling with him all the time."

"You guys got in a fight again? What was it about this time?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay then, I guess just ask the butler to—" at that very moment the butler bust into the room, panting and sputtering.

"I'm sorry, Milord. I don't know how she got past the guards. I tried to stop her, Your Highness, I really did, but she just barged on that monster of hers!" Zuko and Katara rushed out of the study and didn't believe what they saw.

There, sitting atop the mole that had been used to track the Avatar on a number of occasions, was Jun. She was every bit as beautiful as Zuko remembered. Her jet black hair gleamed brightly in the sun, and as she crawled down from the beast she was riding she showed her long, bare legs. Her toned midriff was exposed as usual and her eyes held their usual provocative stare. She gazed at Zuko and put one of her delicate-looking hands (which in reality were anything but) on her broad hips. When she parted her full, voluptuous lips to speak, Zuko remembered why he hated her so much.

"So, am I interrupting quality time with your girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zuko shouted back at her. Katara had yelled something to the same effect about Zuko, but he had drowned her out.

"Okay, Okay, sheesh. I get the point. Now where am I sleeping?"

"Outside the palace."

"But if I have to sleep outside the palace I'll be really uncomfortable," she moaned. "And if I'm uncomfortable, I might do something you'll regret."

"Like?"

"Like tell everyone about you and your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY—"

"I know that, and you know that, but does everyone in your country know that? Think of the scandal when they find out their ruler has been sleeping with some random peasant." Katara was furious when she heard that, and she was about to say something until Zuko cut her off.

"What'll it take? I'm in no mood for games."

"A room at the palace, for now. We can talk about the terms later. Oh yeah, and she paid me to reintroduce her." Jun pointed to the previously unnoticed girl that slid down from the beast she had been riding. Zuko gasped.

"Jin." This was going to be the most agonizing three months of his life.

* * *

have three chapters down and an unspecified number to go. I can't wait till Mai finds out. I may not update over the weekend, sorry. Now go forth and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Insert **Disclaimer **here. Anyway, in this chapter, Zuko will be my mouthpiece for a decision I made when I atarted writing this story. I won't be anything profound, just a decision regarding the plotline. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so if this one wasn't halfway written I might have given up. Hopefully you guys can do a little better this time.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" Mai asked, watching Zuko as he made quick brush strokes on various documents.

"No," he replied. "I don't want you to look like you're a part of this. That would only make things worse."

"So who's going to do it then?" Disinterested curiosity, although an oxymoron, was the only way to describe her voice.

"I know someone."

"Is he—?"

"That's him."

"You never let me have any fun anymore," she whined.

"Well I can't have the future Fire Lady in that line of work."

"Whatever." she let out a sigh before speaking again. "What about the other one? What are you going to do with her?"

"Send her away nicely. After all, she isn't the one blackmailing me."

"They're both pretty. I mean really pretty."

"Hmmm," Zuko pretended to muse. "Well now that you mention it I guess so. I hadn't really noticed."  
"Whatever."

"Mai, you're not jealous, are you?"

"No. It's just that you're spending so much time around the girls the nobles sent in and the peasant that—"

"That sounds like jealousy to me. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. Katara and I are just friends, and I hate most of those girls with a passion."

"_Most _of them?"

"Alright, I hate them all. Does that make you happy?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now I need to leave for another council meeting." He walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips, as he always did before he left. It was a formality, but it was probably the best way to keep her in the dark.

"Don't kill anyone while you're there." she called after him

"Don't worry," he shouted back, "I'll wait till later." As soon as he left Mai frowned a little. Lately she had been seeing less and less of Zuko, and on top of that ever since she had been confined to the palace she had never gotten to have any fun. Well she couldn't do anything about the former, but the latter was about to change.

* * *

"The so-called Traitor Generals are causing more damage than ever!" shouted an Earth Kingdom diplomat. "Yet the Fire Nation refuses to send military aid of any kind! Is this because these rebellious Fire Nation soldiers are not rebellious at all, but rather part of a complex scheme by the Fire Lord himself to hold on to some of his older conquests?"

"If you would just sit down and be civil then I could explain." Zuko said as emotionlessly as if he were Mai.

"Why should I be civil? My people are still getting slaughtered by the Fire Nation four years after this war was supposed to be over!"

"It takes time to assemble a proper army, especially since the Peace Treaty requires me to cut back on the size of the military. I have to ensure none of the commanding officers sympathize with the rebellion. What's more, I still have yet to choose an overall commander. I would go myself but I'm needed here at home."

"And what exactly is it that you're needed for so desperately? Chasing women around the palace? Romancing nobles, peasants and bounty hunters alike?"

"I would remind you that this palace is not only the seat of government for this nation, it is also my home. I will not be shown disrespect in my own home. You can bite your tongue, you can sew your lips shut, in fact you can do anything you please. As long as the end result is you and the rest of your farcical peacemaking delegation shutting the hell up and listening for a change, I could care less. Otherwise I will be forced to ask most of you to leave." Zuko had snapped. For five days now they had thrown around accusations about his ambitions, his motives, everything political; they had even called him a tyrant a few times. When they attacked his character however, well that was the straw that broke the flying bison's back. The only thing he had managed to keep control over was the tone of his voice. At least he hadn't yelled.

"How dare you yell at us for—"

"I WAS NOT YELLING!" Now even that was out the window. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT NOW!" Zuko shot a few fireballs in no particular direction. The vast majority of diplomats, delegates, and generals fled rather quickly. There were a few that were itching for a fight, but a couple fireballs in their direction sent even them running. The only people still in the room after the Fire Lord's little outburst were Zuko, Bumi, Hakoda, Arnook, Pakku, and the Earth King, who was cowering under the table with his pet bear. Zuko looked around and smiled. Perfect.

"I apologize for my rash behavior," he continued calmly. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, you're actually happy after leaving a peace meeting?" Iroh asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It is when all those idiots aren't in the room." He chuckled to himself as several delegates who had been talking irately about something (probably him) stopped saying anything and just smiled weakly and tried not to look in his direction.

"Zuko, are you sure it was a good idea to frighten them like that?"

"Of course it was Uncle. Now not only will they stay out of our meetings, but the people who are actually in charge were the only ones left. We actually got more done today than we have in the other four days combined. I'm even thinking of cutting back on my bureaucracy."

"You know as well as I do the problems that this will bring up."

"Yes, but I'm in a good mood right now." Iroh Sighed. Sometimes his nephew was completely heartless, but this might be worse. As opposed to the cold, rational, borderline cruel decisions Zuko would normally make, it seemed that when he let his emotions get the better of him he would become so impulsive that there was just no talking to him. Iroh really hoped his nephew would find balance soon.

"So…" he continued, trying to keep the conversation alive, "I heard today's topic was the Traitor Generals, how did it go?"

"We found someone to lead the expedition force."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? But Fire Lord Zuko, I'm old and tired, and there's no good tea where they are."

"I trust you more than I trust anyone else, Uncle. I'd go myself but the people at home need to get used to my rule. You're the only person I could think of that met the qualifications anyway. Besides, since the peace treaty left us with a much smaller army it'll take months to get a campaign together. You'll have plenty of time to stock up on tea and work on battle plans."

"Well that's a relief. I'll have plenty of time to be your wingman before you announce your marriage. Who knows what young beauty might fall for a rich, powerful, handsome, intelligent, and modest man like myself."

"Uncle, please…"

"What? Dirty old men need love too."

* * *

Zuko walked up to his study to see Katara there waiting for him. Mai had plans with Ty Lee, whose parents were staying in the capital for obvious reasons, so Zuko could actually have a conversation with Katara without being cut short by his girlfriend or having her audibly cough to stop them from talking at what Zuko had mistakenly thought were random times.

"So, I saw all those guys running out of the council chamber. What did you do that had them so scared?"

"Nothing," he told her with a mischievous grin. "I just told them to leave." He walked in and pulled out his inkpot and brush. Unfortunately as he set down some documents he knocked the ink over, spilling it as it elegantly rolled and trickled over his documents.

"Shit." Katara had never heard him curse before, and needless to say, she was a little shocked, but then again, he had taken up worse habits. Like killing his more violent political rivals personally.

"I can get that for you." she offered.

"Well can you leave some there?"

"Why?"

"To spell out what I want said."

"I'm offering to help you clean up, not do your paperwork for you."

"It's because you can't."

"What?!" She shot back indignantly.

"There's now way you could leave ink which said, 'Dear General, It is my regret to inform you that there is not enough money in the defense budget to make the gates of Azulon submarine proof. My deepest regrets, Fire Lord Zuko.'"

"Sure I could, I'm a master waterbender!"

"But are you a master inkbender?"

"I could be."

"Then prove it." Slowly she bent the ink entirely away and put it back in the pot, and then she pulled out the ink necessary to form the characters, setting them down gently onto the paper and letting them soak in. A satisfied smile played across her lips when she was done.

"You cheated." he told her.

"Like it matters." Katara paused for a moment before continuing. "Who was that girl Jun brought with her?"

"Someone I knew from Ba Sing Se."

"You seemed to know her very well. Did she used to be your girlfrieeeeeend?" Zuko had no idea why Katara was acting so immature, but it was the comment that bothered him, not the reason behind it.

"No. Uncle forced me to go on a date with her after she was making eyes at me in his tea shop. You know, back when I was hiding in Ba Sing Se. The date went alright, but I still didn't like her that much. I really regret even doing that. That's why I sent her away as quietly as possible. I don't think we'll hear from her anymore."

"Well that's a relief, what're you gonna do about Jun?"

"I'm gonna kill her." Katara laughed at first, but stopped when she didn't see Zuko joining in.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why?! Why?! Zuko you just can't solve all your problems by killing people!"

"Oh c'mon, she's a bounty hunter with no family or friends. Who's gonna miss her?"  
"That's not the point."

"Then enlighten me Katara, what is?"

"The point is that a good ruler should have a conscience, to make sure he doesn't do anything that he'll regret for the rest of his life."

"Like what, killing my father? Letting my sister rot in a dungeon until she rolls over and dies? Or how about sending my uncle back to war because I think I need to stay home for a while? I have to make choices every day which will haunt me for the rest of my life! As much as I would love to have a conscience, and believe me, it would be great, I just can't afford one."

"Zuko, how could you say that?" She was almost crying, Zuko had no idea how much it hurt her to see him like this.

"How can't I, Katara? If I let those things get in my way, my people will suffer. Do you think I like having to do this? I have to do this for them. The only way I can ever be a good leader is to make cold, rational decisions."

"Then promise me one thing."

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me you'll at least look into another way to take care of this. Please." Katara finally did let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"I'll look into it," Zuko assured her. He wasn't sure whether he was lying or not, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"T-thanks," she stammered. "I…I've gotta go." Zuko tried to stop her as she rushed out of the room, but before he could catch her she had rounded the corner. It had been a long time since he had seen her act so emotional. He could only guess at the reason.

Once she rounded the corner, Katara began to cry in earnest. Zuko was turning into a monster. He wasn't as bad as his father or sister, but he was becoming one none the less. She tried to comfort herself; at least his heart was in the right place. Well, what was left of it anyway.

* * *

Mai had finally reached her destination. She had snuck past the guards because she didn't want them to know what she was doing. After what seemed like hours of creeping, she reached the cell in question. The guard at the bottom of the dungeon was never told about what went on in the higher levels, so he was a bit surprised when she rounded a corner and turned to face them.

"I would like to see the prisoner." she demanded plainly.

"Lady Mai, of course, of course." The guard opened the door and she stepped in.

"Would you mind coming in with me?" she asked him. "My knife throwing is a little rusty, and some protection would be nice." The guard stepped in with her and watched Azula with interest. She had scratched a new fantasy for herself into the walls of her cell. Now she was sitting on the throne of the Fire Lord, around her were generals making war plans, and she just sat there, as serene as could be. Her face was molded in the expression of a wise and powerful ruler, and it was obvious she was listening intently to something. Mai threw a couple of shuriken at her, and luckily the stimulus was enough to drag her out of her fantasy. She didn't break down like when Zuko had visited, she just stared at Mai with a cruel smile playing across her lips.

"Here to visit an old friend, Mai?" she asked sweetly.

"A little more than that." In one lightning-fast motion, Mai pulled out a dagger, stabbed the guard in the jugular, twisted it, pulled it out, and then wiped it on his robes as he fell over dead.

"Why thank you, Mai." Azula kept up a sweet tone of voice. "When the world is mine, you have my word I won't kill you."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Zuko keeps me cooped up in the palace. He won't let me have any fun. So, since Iroh has to go squash a rebellion, the Avatar's busy enough as it is, and he has to stay at the palace, that only leaves me to go after you."

"How clever of you. And here I thought our time together never paid off. However, there is something you and Zuzu should keep in mind…"

"What is it?" Azula's smile broadened at Mai's question. She pulled the shuriken from where they stuck in the wall and grabbed the scimitar off the dead guard. She twirled the sword with ease, and then used it like a bat to send the shuriken flying at Mai with pinpoint accuracy. They barely missed her neck, just as intended.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." With that she walked out of the cell, leaving Mai wondering whether she would regret this.

* * *

So another chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger, and not surprisingly Zuko failed miserably at controlling his emotions. Now would be a great time to submit a review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **of some sort. Well, I should probably explain why I changed the title and why I announced the main pairing. I had hated the title from the beginning, and even though this one isn't much better, I prefer it to the old one. As for announcing the pairing, although it's cliche, I'm horrible at summaries, so it helps a little bit with those. Oh, and it was blatantly obvious. Sorry for the delay if you bothered to read it, now here's the next chapter.

* * *

The Blue Spirit watched the woman as she slept soundly in her bed. She looked so peaceful it was hard to believe that she would be a bounty hunter when she woke up. He dropped to the floor in almost complete silence, and then walked over to Jun's bedside, his footfalls almost inaudible.

"What do you want?" she asked with an annoyed groan. If the Blue Spirit was shocked, he didn't show it. Instead he merely dropped a piece of paper on the bed right next to her.

"Hmm…Pay to the order of Jun the sum of…oh, you wrote me a blank check. Did your girlfriend put you up to this?" Zuko wanted more than anything to shout at her and tell her Katara wasn't his girlfriend, but she was bluffing. He knew it.

"There's no use trying to hide it," she continued. "I had some tea with your Uncle. Of course I spiked it to get more dirt on you. After a cup or two he told me just about everything. After all, dirty old men need love too."

"Dammit I'm going to kill him!" Zuko shouted as he ripped of his mask.

"I was still bluffing," she told him smiling, "I actually did get your uncle drunk, but that thing about dirty old men was the only thing he said that I could understand. And now that I know this little secret as well, I don't think a blank check is going to satisfy me."

"You're going to take it."

"What happens if I don't?" Zuko pulled both swords from his back and pointed them right at Jun.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Well I could always just call—"

"Your Shirshu? That won't work. You see, the stable boys get careless sometimes. They fed it five-month-old meat."

"So I either take the check or you kill me now. What if I scream?"

"You forget how big this palace is. I've had the servants sleep in the West wing tonight. Even if they wanted too, they couldn't hear you."

"So," she said provocatively, "does that mean we're all alone?"

"Of course it does, but I don't see the point in…bringing…that…up." She had slipped off the covers and began to crawl towards him. She was also completely naked. Zuko hated this woman, to be sure, but that didn't change the fact that she had an excellent body. It wasn't the first time he had had thoughts like this. He had had them about Mai, about Ty Lee, about Suki (although if he ever admitted that Sokka would kill him), lately he had even had them about Katara. He hadn't acted on most of them yet, after all he had to avoid a scandal, but when Jun looked him in the eyes, she didn't make it any easier.

"Are you sure we can't work out some…other arrangement?" She was holding her face dangerously close to his. "You know, one that is a little more _pleasurable_ for both of us?" Zuko shoved her back onto the bed. Jun waited for him to join her, but he didn't. He just pointed his broadswords right back at her throat.

"No, I don't think we can," he spat coldly. After a moment or so it finally dawned on him. "You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Since before I met you. Being a bounty hunter's great and all, but a girl has to settle down after a while. So, long before you hired me I had decided while I still had my looks I would be some rich guy's mistress. He would shower me with love and gifts and enough money for me to live comfortably for the rest of my life. You happen to be the richest, most powerful, most lonely guy I know, so I thought you'd be an easy target."

"You really should leave now."

"So that's it?"

"That's it. Oh, and you should keep in mind that even though this is a blank check, I'm the Fire Lord. I'll still have enough money to hire an assassin should you decide to let something slip." Done with his threats, he paused for a moment. "On a lighter note, if you want to be a powerful man's mistress you should try the Earth King. He's really impressionable and easy to manipulate."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Zuko put his mask back on and left without another word. _Damn!_ He thought to himself, _another night wasted_. Time he would have rather spent foiling an assassination attempt was instead wasted ensuring the silence of a bounty hunter that knew too much. Well at least this would keep Katara from bawling her eyes out. He really didn't understand what was wrong with her.

He rose with the sun, as usual. Today was going to be an uncomfortable day. Ty Lee's parents had insisted that she come home from Kyoshi Island for a while, which she only did because she was oblivious and (whether she wanted to admit it or not), she missed them. They had invited him over to their residence in the capital, and had heavily implied in their letter that he come alone. But even without the letter, it was obvious why they had sent for her. Ty Lee had five beautiful sisters, but none of them knew Zuko as well as she did. If any one of them had a shot a becoming the Fire Lord's bride, it was her.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is both a pleasure and an honor to see you." Ty Lee's father groveled, immediately bowing as Zuko approached.

"I know Ty Lee will be thrilled to see you," interjected her mother. "She's outside on the balcony now if you would like to talk to her." Taking her suggestion more out of politeness than anything else, Zuko pulled open the door to the balcony and shut it behind him as he walked through it.

Ty Lee looked amazing. It wasn't all that surprising, considering why her parents had invited him here. The dress she was wearing was flattering, but through all her make-up she was obviously giving him a forced smile.

"So…" he tried to break the ice, "What did you and Mai talk about yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Mai came to visit you yesterday. What did you guys talk about?"

"Mai wasn't here yesterday."

"No, that can't be right, she told me she was going to visit you."

"Zuko, I think I would know if Mai was here, this is my house."

"Then where the hell was she?!" he roared.

"I don't know." Ty Lee admitted as Zuko stormed out of the house. Ty Lee's parents both urged him to wait, but there was no stopping him. He had to talk to Mai, and he had to talk to her now.

"What did you say to him?" They demanded.

"Nothing he just asked about Mai and—"

"Never speak to him about his girlfriend! We told you that! Great, now our chances at being royalty are completely out the window!" Instead of taking more abuse from her parents, Ty Lee just stood on her hands and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, is something wrong?" Mai asked tentatively as the Fire Lord looked up at her from his desk with anger written all over his face.

"Why did you lie to me?!" He yelled.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said you went to visit Ty Lee yesterday. Well I just got back from Ty Lee's, and she says you weren't there. Where were you?" Mai couldn't help but cringe a little as the smoke billowed out of his ears and nostrils.

"Oh, that." Only Zuko could recognize the slight faltering in her voice as nervousness. "So I didn't want you to know where I was going, what's the big deal?"

"What do you mean what's the big deal?! We're both very open about those kinds of things, so you must have really not wanted me to know. What's more, on my way back here I got a messenger hawk that says AZULA'S ESCAPED!"

"Are you accusing me of letting her out? You know I would never—"

"For Agni's sake the guard was stabbed in the jugular by a small knife! Who the hell am I supposed to suspect?!"

"You're supposed to trust me!" she shot back defensively. Mai immediately recoiled. She wouldn't have gotten this angry if there wasn't some truth to the accusation. Her cover was blown,

"You did it, didn't you?" Mai let out a sigh before she spoke again.

"Yes."

"Fuck! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was bored," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You were bored?! You were bored!? How the fuck does that justify what you just did?!"

"Well you were keeping cooped up in the palace like a chicken-pig. I wanted to have a little fun."

"Well then you can have it! Take what you need and go fix this! Dammit I don't even wanna talk to you until you bring her back!"

Mai was shocked. She knew Zuko would be angry, but she hadn't expected this. This was tantamount to banishment. She knew he didn't mean everything he said, but how could he get so angry at her? Didn't he love her?

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Go!" Mai scrambled out of the room. He had hurt her, but she would get over it. She on the other hand, had allowed the single biggest threat to both his rule and world peace out of jail so she could enjoy herself. That was something he might never get over, and if worse came to worst he might have to leave her for Ty Lee. He had already been considering it. After all, her family didn't have as many skeletons in the closet, even if the whole Kyoshi Island thing made her a bit of an expatriate.

He heard a knock on the door and turned his head. Katara was standing there, looking nervous.

"Hey…uh…can I come in?" Zuko nodded. He wondered why the butler hadn't announced her arrival. It was only later that he would find out it was because she had pressured the poor man into telling her the insulting name the servants used for Sokka, and then freezing him to the wall once he had done so.

"What was that about?" she asked him. Zuko let out a sigh and cleared his throat, his way of letting Katara know this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mai let Azula out of prison." Katara gasped. The shock on the waterbender's face was all too apparent.

"No."

"I'm afraid so."

"Well now I can kind of see why you were so angry. But did you really have to yell at her like that? She is your girlfriend, after all. I mean, don't you love her?" She had struggled to get ask that question, but Zuko paid it no mind.

"I used to."

"So you're saying you don't…then why are you still…?" If Zuko had looked up from his desk he would have seen her expression brighten up.

"Frankly, because she would make a great Fire Lady. I don't care for her anymore, but my people still do."

"So," Katara asked in a strangely upbeat manner, "if you were to find someone who might make a better Fire Lady, someone who would make a better impression than Mai on your people and on the world, and someone who you actually had feelings for….?"

"Then I wouldn't hesitate to marry her," he replied. His subconscious mind shielded him from the implication. "But where am I gonna find someone like that?" It was at that moment that Katara remembered she was still mad at Zuko.

"Well I doubt you ever will, you heartless pig! You wouldn't see her if she was standing right in front of you! I mean what girl would fall for someone who goes around killing anyone who knows something he might not want to get out?!"

"Relax Katara, I took your advice. Jun isn't dead. In fact the Earth King may have a little more than he can handle now."

"Oh, Zuko really?!" Katara was so overjoyed she immediately ran up and enveloped Zuko in a tight hug. _She must be on her period_, he told himself, _that's why_ _she's having all these mood swings. Not that this isn't nice, though. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ He shoved this particular train of thought into the back of his head where it would stay for the rest of the conversation.

"I was so worried about you." she told him.

"Why? I wasn't in any danger."

"I was worried you would lose your soul." She finally let go of him and looked into his eyes, smiling. Despite his best efforts, the look of concern in her eyes melted his heart.

"Well there'll still be plenty of chances for that to happen," he joked. She laughed, which was a bit of a relief considering the subject matter.

"See, you should take my advice more often."

"I want to rule the Fire Nation, not the Bleeding-Heart Nation."

"Oh, c'mon. It wouldn't hurt. Tell you what…" she began with a mischievous grin, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Katara, you know those are normally to the death, right?"

"Well then we can make an exception this time. It'll be a bet."

"Katara have you lost your mind? When do you think I would have time to fight you?"

"Tomorrow night sound good?"

"Sure." _Stupid!_ Zuko felt like an idiot for agreeing.

"Okay, we'll do it two hours after sunset. If I win, you have to take my advice for a week."

"In that case I'll be sure to do anything important right after dawn."

"Haha, very funny. Now what happens if you win?"

"If I win…you have to be my maid for a week. Nori could use a vacation."

"Great!" She said with a big smile across her face. "I guess it's a date then."

"Sure…No, wait a—" Zuko called after her but she was already gone. Just like when he made her miserable she was around the corner before he could stop her. Before going back into his study he saw his butler frozen to the wall. Zuko sighed before asking the obvious question.

"You told her what you call her brother, didn't you?"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, and if you liked it you should know reviews help me write faster.


End file.
